


Dancing The Night Away

by Cybercitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Satya is at a gala being held in her honour, meeting all sorts of wonderful people. But the Indian genius can't help feeling a little lonely. On the dance floor, however, Satya meets a beautiful Latina who makes her evening perfect. (Symbra, Canon, Fluff)





	Dancing The Night Away

Satya Vaswani stood at the centre of the large ballroom, wearing a stunning white and gold saree and a simple headdress. She was attending a gala in celebration of her work with the city of Utopiea, a marvellous corporate metropolis in the heart of India, mostly designed by her vair hands.

She had been speaking to many people that evening, all of whom were there to congratulate her on her work. Not many people struck up a conversation. Just a pleasure to meet you and a brief few words of goodwill.

Satya wasn't the talkative type, being more focused on her work more than anything. Quite frankly, she didn't want to be at the gala anyway, but she knew it would be bad for her reputation if she didn't at least make an effort.

Her mother had sent her the saree some days earlier, it being a rather precious family heirloom. Satya wondered if her prosthetic arm ruined the image of her dress, but there wasn't anything she could do about that. Her arm was her most prized creation, something she would never be seen without.

Yet, she could feel there was something missing from her life. Standing here with her adoring public, Satya felt a very lonely woman. Her family knew she preferred women, but Satya herself didn't broadcast it. She wanted to find someone on her own terms and perhaps tonight would be that golden opportunity.

Maybe she would find a connection with one of the visiting scientists or architects. That Swiss woman who had spoken to her earlier was very beautiful and intelligent, but Satya then remembered the Arabian girl on her arm. She sighed. She was probably destined to be lonely.

She decided to join in on the festivities however, seeing a group of guests dancing on the ballroom floor not far from where she was. Perhaps she might meet a single there, looking for a partner. One could only hope as such.

Satya strode down the long marble steps to the dance floor, integrating herself amongst a group of spectators after getting a drink from a nearby waiter. The guests were all couples, all of whom seemed very happy with their partners. Satya envied them slightly.

One of the couples was the Swiss doctor and her Arabian lover. Judging from the ring she could notice on the doctor's finger, the two were married obviously. Another couple was a brunette girl whom Satya also remembered speaking too. She was dancing with a redhead, who was wearing a beautiful scarlet ballgown. Satya believed they were members of something called Overwatch.

Satya hadn't heard of it, but they looked a pretty couple all the same. If only she would be like that with somebody.

As she sipped her champagne, seeing the couples in their waltz, Satya started to imagine herself in their places. A beautiful woman holding her, gliding across the floor with her. It was a sense of childhood wonder that Satya had long since forgotten, now embracing it as an adult.

Her daydream was cut short, however, when she heard a voice next to her say, "They're rather cute aren't they?"

Satya's eyes widened, before she looked to her left, seeing a Latina woman in an elegant red ballgown with long gloves standing at her side. She had purple eyes and the streaks of her brown hair were also dyed purple. As Satya looked at her, this newcomer gave her a playful, rather mischievous wink.

A blush crept onto Satya's cheeks. "Oh, hello there," she spoke softly, sounding rather timid and shy.

The latina woman smiled at her. "Hey, you're that Satya chick right?" she said, her voice very thick with a Mexican accent. "Heard this little get together was in your honour. Gotta say, you're a lot cuter in person."

More blushing came from Satya. "Ummm, yes that's right," she admitted, growing very shy in this other woman's presence.

"In that case," the woman said, holding out her hand to her. "Care to dance with me?"

"D-Dance?" Satya lightly stuttered, very confused. "I... I don't know if I should... I've never danced with another girl before." Her confidence had been completely lost when this beautiful stranger walked into her life. She was utterly hopeless with her,

The latina chuckled. "You're at a fancy gala, and you're the guest of honour. You should at least have one dance," she insisted. "So what do you say?"

Satya thought for a moment, before realising this stranger was making her an offer she couldn't refuse. She wanted a date tonight, and this beautiful woman was being utterly captivating to her, despite only saying a few words.

"Well... I don't want to be rude," Satya finally admitted, taking the other woman's hand, smiling softly and shyly at her. "But you lead, please. It's been a long time since I danced with anyone."

"My pleasure, Amora," The stranger replied, before kissing Satya's hands and leading her out onto the dance floor. She then held her close and the two started to waltz together in each other's arms, with the rest of the guests looking on in awe.

Satya held on, touching the stranger's arm with her robotic limb, its touch sensors confirming that this was all, in fact, real, not a dream as she feared. She was really with this beautiful princess, who had come and swept her off her feet.

As the stranger twirled her around, she complimented Satya with a smile. "You're pretty light on your feet, Miss Vaswani. From what I hear, you don't really bother with this sort of thing."

The Indian girl blushed. "Well... I just wanted to be out of my office a little bit and this city was holding this rather beautiful ball. How could I refuse?"

"You made a good choice there," the latina girl remarked, winking at her playfully. "Especially since you ran into me."

Satya's heart skipped a beat. There was something she simply had to know about this angel in red as she held her closely. "Tell me," she spoke with urgency. "What is your name?"

The Latino girl smirked, brushing her purple-tipped brown hair out of her face. "Olivia. But my friends call me Sombra."

"Such a beautiful name," Satya admitted.

Olivia pressed her arms around Satya's waist, purring like a sexy kitten. "Not as half as beautiful as you, amiga."

Satya flushed again. "I'm not that beautiful. There are women in this room far more beautiful than me." She hid her face in the cloth over her shoulders.

Olivia chuckled. "Oh you are that beautiful, Amora," she cooed, booping her nose playfully with her gloved finger. "In fact, you're so beautiful... I think you're a goddess."

"G-goddess?!" Satya's eyes widened. This had to be a dream at this point, but her flawless technology confirmed otherwise. "I'm not a goddess, Olivia," she expressed.

"Well... I think you are, my dear," Olivia said, smirking playfully at the Indian girl in her arms, eager to have fun tonight. She then grabbed Satya's rear gently, pressing her gloved hands into her soft, Indian rump.

"Oh my!" Satya reacted, before blushing again.

Olivia then purred, stroking her partner's cheek, grinning playfully at her. "You're so cute. Can I do something to you real quick?"

"W-what are you going to do?" Satya stuttered, very embarrassed and flustered.

Olivia smiled. "Just a little something, amiga. Just put your hands on my shoulders and close your eyes."

"Very well," Satya replied with a hint of uncertainty. She placed her hands on the Latina's shoulders.

"You're gonna feel something soon," Olivia told her in a soft, smooth voice. "Back home in Dorado, we called it 'El Beso de la Sombra.'"

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see. If you don't like how it feels, just push on my shoulders, and I'll make it go away."

Satya blushed slightly from anxiousness, closing her eyes. "I understand." What was this girl going to do to her? Was she going to drug her? Hypnotize her? Kidnap-

The Indian girl's mind suddenly came to a screeching halt as she felt a pair of soft, full lips pressing very gently against her own.

Satya melted, wrapping her arms around Olvia's neck and kissing back, deepening their loving embrace fully as she finally embraced her romantic preference. She let her heart be taken, her soul flutter into the afterlife. She was in the embrace of the gods now. Clearly, her dreams had come true.

The crowd suddenly clapped around the two women as the kissed on the dance floor, congratulating Miss Vaswani on her new partnership, but Satya wasn't listing. Her robotic arm was already holding Olivia against her, her lips and a little of her tongue passionately kissing the latina.

Soon, they pulled apart, Olivia giggling as she cuddled Satya in her arms. "Well... you clearly didn't hold back, Amora," she purred.

Satya looked down, still blushing softly. "That was utterly incredible... I've never been kissed in my whole life. You... you're amazing."

"First time for everything, sweetie," The latina replied, giggling at her Indian lover.

Satya looked into Olivia's eyes. "What did that phrase mean?" she asked. "El Beso de la Sombra."

Olivia smiled. "It means 'The Shadow's Kiss.' Like a shadow, I'm there when you need me and when I kiss you, it never goes away." She sighed. "But speaking of going... I have to run now."

"Oh..." Satya looked down. "Will I see you again?"

"Don't worry," Olivia expressed, letting her go and walking away from the dance floor, smiling at her warmly. "I'll be in touch."

As the latina left, Satya held her hands against her heart, crying from the joy her princess charming had shown her. Truly, she was now in love.

After mingling with the guests some more and dancing the night away on her own, it was time for Satya to head back to her apartment. She would no doubt have work to do in the morning and her bed was calling to her from afar.

As she walked out of the venue, she waved her hand, calling the car valet over, a young man with rather short black hair.

"Excuse me!" She called to him. "Could you bring my car around?"

The man suddenly looked at Satya, rather confused by her question. "You're Miss Vaswani right?"

"Yes, that's me," Satya confirmed. "Why, what's going on here?"

The man made a rather awkward expression. "Well, Miss... I can't really bring you your car right now."

"Why?"

"Well... your wife said she needed it," the valet explained, very embarrassingly. "So I handed her the keys and thought she would be back to pick you up."

"MY WIFE?!" Satya exclaimed in shock. Then it hit her. There was one person in the whole world right now who would pretend to be her spouse. She then frowned. "Olivia..."

Miles up the road from where Satya was, Olivia Colomar, having discarded her ballgown in favour of her usual purple outfit and hacker glove, smiled, using her glove to hack into the systems of the car, turning the blue lights to her signature purple.

She hacked into the car's built-in phone, using it to contact her superiors. "Sombra to Reaper."

"This is Reaper," a deep, gravelly voice replied over the speaker. "Did you get the data on the Vishkar Corporation?"

"Oh yeah," Sombra replied, grinning with malice. "I got the data right out from Satya Vaswani's nose."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Found this prompt a loooooong time ago. Like it was so long ago I can't even remember what blog I found it on xD. But it was funny and cute to do anyway :3

See ya next time!


End file.
